


for king and country

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Manhandling, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slutty!prince!Jensen spends some quality time with disreputable!knight!JDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for king and country

"My father doesn't approve of this."

"I assume you mean in general," Jeff says, glancing over his shoulder. "I'd be concerned if he approved of the specifics."

He can't help but feel old when Jensen rolls his eyes at him, a lingering childishness in a body that is otherwise very firmly that of a grown man. 

"In general," Jensen confirms nonetheless, stretching out in bed with a pleased yawn. "He's still displeased that you were the one to catch the Red Baron."

Jeff shrugs. "I can't help it if his pet knights aren't up to the job."

"Quite," Jensen agrees, lips curving in a knowing smile. "You're impressively competent." 

"Thank you kindly," Jeff says, ducking into a mocking bow as Jensen laughs. 

He's regal even as he lies naked in Jeff's bed, from the arch of his neck to the delicate curl of his toes in the bedsheets, and the wicked little voice at the back of Jeff's mind, the one that's still unused to the civility of court, tells him to take Jensen outside like this, to show the whole castle what a mess he's made of the king's son. 

That particular desire quietens but doesn't hush entirely when Jensen tucks his hands under his head, revealing another set of marks painted along his ribcage, and says with a smirk, "You could be a little less vigorous though."

"I seem to recall the king commending me for my vigor," Jeff says, wiping himself down with a cloth. "Was he mistaken?"

Jensen smiles as he rolls over onto his stomach. "Not mistaken," he relents. "Just not fully informed about how your vigor is applied." At Jeff's raised eyebrow, he adds, "And that is not your cue to inform him."

Jeff laughs, dropping the cloth back into the bowl as he turns to face him. Any lingering shame over being naked in front of royalty deserted him a long time ago and he watches the dip and pause of Jensen's gaze when he approaches. There's want in Jensen's eyes, enough to suggest his own wicked little voice is just as insistent as Jeff's, and his tongue darts out to lick his lips when his gaze travels down over the scars on Jeff's torso to where his cock rests soft between his legs. 

His eyes slide back up to Jeff's face as he says, "My father wants me to marry."

That isn't the response Jeff was anticipating. 

He accepts it nonetheless -- after a lifetime of having his every whim catered to, Jensen isn't always the most linear of men -- and walks around to sit on the bed beside Jensen's legs. "Your father has wanted you to marry for a long time," he points out. "I note you're still not betrothed."

Jensen looks back at him through his lashes. "I have other priorities besides marriage."

Jeff laughs, smoothing his hand up Jensen's thigh. "I think you made that very clear," he says. "I remember Lady Cortese."

Jensen's lips twitch in a smile as he spreads his thighs wider apart under Jeff's hand. Jensen's encounter with Lady Cortese was years ago, a summer courtship orchestrated by their respective parents shortly after they both turned sixteen. While the romance never developed into anything more permanent, the image of Jensen on his knees in the barn with Lady Cortese's manservant dick deep in his throat is one that has stayed with Jeff for years.

Jensen lets out a little sigh, evidently as fond of the memory as Jeff is. "I liked Jared."

"I'm aware," Jeff says, stroking his fingers along the inside of Jensen's thigh. "By the end of the summer I think most of the court was aware."

Jensen's smile is shameless and bright, and Jeff inches his hand higher as he says, "You have many gifts, your highness, but subtlety is not one of them."

His hand moves up, his fingers slipping between Jensen's cheeks, and Jeff waits for the breathy moan that follows when he eases a finger inside him. He's hot and slick around him, still wet with come from where Jeff held him down and fucked him open, and Jensen arches his back to offer himself up for Jeff's attentions with a groan.

"I think this may be why your father is so keen to see you married," Jeff says, pushing two fingers deep inside him to wring out a helpless gasp. "You're a prince. You should be bedding nobility, not knights and stablehands."

"I'll bed who I please," Jensen says, curling his fingers in the sheets. "If my father insists on propriety, I'll just have to marry you."

Jeff's fingers stutter and slow. He knows Jensen could never marry him, knows the king would see his son happily bed a battalion of guards before he'd give him over to Jeff, but he says anyway, carefully measured, "You know my hand has always been yours if you want it."

Jensen smirks as he looks back, rolling his hips down to open himself wider on Jeff's fingers. "I'm very aware."

Jeff smiles in spite of himself. "That wasn't what I intended."

"I know." Sincerity lights him up as he looks back. "I won't make you marry me, Jeff," he says, lapsing into a smile. "I like you too much to inflict my father on you any more than necessary."

"Much obliged, your highness," Jeff says. He bows his head in deference as he twists his fingers deep inside him and Jensen laughs, squirming on the bed.

He's breathing hard when Jeff pulls out, legs sheened with sweat and splayed wide, and Jeff fixes him with his most solemn look as he says, "I wouldn't want to be too vigorous with you."

Jensen pokes him with his foot as he rolls over onto his back again. He abandoned the merest pretence of modesty long ago and now basks in the attention as Jeff's eyes roam over him, taking in the marks he's left on the canvas of Jensen's body. 

There are bruises on his wrists, darkening to brown where Jeff pinned him down and pushed in hard, and they're joined by red prints of his mouth down his ribs from where he sucked kisses into Jensen's skin. The scrape of teeth is still visible on his collarbone but Jeff's gaze lingers on the rough red burns from the friction of his beard against Jensen's inner thigh. Jeff's presence is as clear as a crest, telling of disgrace and delight, and Jeff can't help the stirring of pride in his chest when he crawls across the bed to catch Jensen's mouth in a kiss.

He's fucked Jensen dozens of times, in Jensen's bed, in Jeff's, in the stables, in the shadows, but he doesn't think he'll ever tire of the way Jensen surrenders so beautifully beneath him. His lips part easily, his head tilting back to let Jeff lick his way inside that soft mouth, and his only sound is that of encouragement when Jeff bites down on his lower lip to mark him there too.

Jensen's hands curl around his shoulders, hips pushing up to roll against Jeff's body, and Jeff catches his wrists to hold him down to the bed as he meets his eyes. 

"Perhaps you should marry," Jeff says, bullying Jensen's thighs apart to settle between them. "Your father can be very insistent."

Jensen sees through him in a heartbeat. "He can," he says, licking his lip as Jeff dips his head to nip at his earlobe. "It's so good of you to be concerned about my father's wishes." Jeff feels him smile, hears the cocky lilt in his voice as he says, "I'm sure it's not because you have designs on bedding me behind my husband's back as well as behind my father's."

Caught, Jeff grins as he kisses his way down Jensen's neck. His skin is smooth, pale from a life in the shaded hallways of the castle (and the dark corners of the stables), and Jeff mouths at it greedily, his stubble scraping over Jensen's throat with every shift of his lips. 

Jensen shivers, fingers flexing in Jeff's grip, and it's with ease that Jeff hauls his arms up above his head to trap his wrists with one hand while he bites the soft skin beneath Jensen's jaw.

"You slander me, your highness," he says with as much offence as he can summon. "I would never dream of making you break your vows." He bites at his neck again, licking over the imprints of his teeth. "I've never even consider taking you in your marriage bed, or putting you on your knees when your husband's away at court, or filling you up and sending you back to your husband with my seed dripping down your thighs."

Jensen smiles, back arching as he laughs under Jeff's kisses. His body hums with it, spread out and open under him, and when Jeff looks up, it's to see that Jensen's eyes are bright. 

"You would hate it," Jensen says, the steel of a challenge beneath his amusement. "Watching another man claim me as his own?" A knowing smile spreads across his lips. "You'd tear out his throat on principle."

Jeff doesn't deny it, _can't_ deny it if he's honest, and he tugs Jensen's arms higher above his head as he buries his face in his neck with a teasing growl. Jensen laughs as his body is stretched out on the bed, bare and for the taking, and he spreads his knees wider when Jeff rocks his hips against him. Even with youth on Jensen's side, they're both too spent to come again but that doesn't mean Jeff can't enjoy the writhe of Jensen's body beneath his own.

"You know that's why I like you," Jensen says, all too happy to be held down. "The rest of the court, the rest of the kingdom, they're scared to be caught laying so much as a finger on me. Whereas you…"

He sighs beneath him, tipping his head back in willing submission as Jeff presses a kiss into the flesh of his throat, and says with a smile, "You're never afraid to show where you've been."

Outside Jeff's window, the trumpets sound from the court and Jeff breathes out a huff of frustration against Jensen's neck. Jensen doesn't tense, boneless and sated in the sheets, as Jeff says, "Your father is expecting us."

"He's expecting you," Jensen corrects with a grin. "I'd wager he'll be surprised I can still walk."

"I'll have to try harder next time," Jeff teases. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the king."

"I think I have that in hand," Jensen points out as Jeff releases his wrists and rolls off him to stand up. Jensen lounges out in the sheets, naked and well-used, and watches Jeff dress as he says, "However, your assistance is greatly appreciated."

Jeff smirks, pulling on his armor. "I'm always happy to serve, your highness."

"I'd noticed," Jensen says, eyes flickering to Jeff's cock. They return to his face again a moment later as he sits up and beckons him in with childish impatience for a slow kiss. 

"Hurry back?" Jensen asks, sounding less than confident for the first time since he first pulled off Jeff's helmet and pushed him back against the wall. "I don't know where my father plans to send you but come back soon." His smile is weak. "I don't enjoy spending time in a kingdom full of cowards."

If it were anyone else, Jeff would say 'cowards' is too harsh a description for men who are rightfully scared to lay a hand on the king's son. However, when Jensen looks up at him, beautiful and beguiling, he can't help but think 'fools' is more appropriate.

"I'll hurry," Jeff says, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I swear."

 

****

+++

When the king sends his knights off in pursuit of a golden lyre, Jensen is wearing the mark of Jeff's mouth like a brand on his throat.

Jeff returns with the lyre in less than a week.


End file.
